


moment of happiness

by overain



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angsty Chanhee, Bullying, Bullying Victim chanhee, Family Issues, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Student Council President Younghoon, Suicidal Thoughts, Toxic masculinity words, Younghoon Confession, bbangnyu loves each other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overain/pseuds/overain
Summary: hari-hari memang terasa sangat berat bagi chanhee. menyakiti diri nya sendiri, bahkan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri sudah pernah ia lakukan. ia selalu benci pada semesta, menyalahkan takdir.tapi hari ini pertama kali nya chanhee berterimakasih pada takdir. chanhee berterimakasih telah dipertemukan dengan pemuda yang pertama kali mengajak nya berbicara di sekolah, nada bicaranya, cara nya menatap chanhee, senyum nya yang indah, semua nya berbeda dari yang biasa orang-orang lakukan pada chanhee.chanhee berterimakasih, hari ini ia punya alasan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 13





	moment of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the work!!

choi chanhee. itu adalah nama pemuda berambut pink yang kepalanya ia sandarkan diatas lipatan dari kedua tangannya. seluruh kelas telah berakhir, hanya ia yang tersisa di kelas ini. ia tidak sedang tertidur, _airpods_ yang terpasang di telinganya pun tidak mengeluarkan lagu apapun. 

chanhee hanya lelah. 

chanhee lelah dengan orang-orang mengatakan kamu harus jadi diri sendiri, tetapi jika itu tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi mereka, mereka mendikte sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. dari orang terdekatnya dan dari orang-orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa nya. 

hanya karena tubuhnya kecil, ia tidak bisa bermain bola, berkulit putih pucat, suara nya lembut, dan untuk sekarang ia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pink membuat chanhee sering dipanggil dengan nama-nama yang bukan miliknya. katanya anak laki-laki itu bertubuh harus bertubuh besar, katanya warna pink itu hanya untuk perempuan, katanya laki-laki harus bisa main bola. persetan, mereka semua terlalu mengotak-ngotakan laki-laki dan perempuan. 

terasa sangat lelah karena dari kecil chanhee telah menerima itu semua. apa lagi karena ia berbeda, yang membuat chanhee semakin tidak sama dia tidak sama dengan yang lainnya. _he likes boys_. yang membuat ia semakin diolok-olok oleh orang-orang di sekolah nya. tidak dikatakan teman-teman di sekolahnya karena menurut chanhee jika mereka teman mereka tidak akan melakukan hal-hal itu.

chanhee menghela nafas berat, tangannya menggenggam erat pensil warna berwarna biru yang tadi ia pakai untuk menggambar ( iya, chanhee suka menggambar). ia muak. bahkan saat ini chanhee berpikir jika lebih baik ia mati saja? karena tidak jarang orang-orang berkata bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk hidup. bukankah mengakhiri hidupnya akan membuat mereka merasa puas?

chanhee berdecih, lalu tertawa pelan. tangan nya menggenggam pensil lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. sampai pintu kelas nya terbuka. tapi chanhee masih tidak bergeming.

"wah pada kemana kok udah kosong" ucap pemuda di depan pintu.

"eh lo choi chanhee kan?" chanhee mulai mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah suara acuh tak acuh. pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja chanhee.

pemuda itu kim younghoon. chanhee tahu dia, iya lah siapa yang tidak tahu dia di sekolah ini. dia ketua osis di angkatan nya, tinggi, pintar, ramah dan tampan. dia pemuda impian semua gadis.

pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di bangku kosong di depan meja chanhee. "lo choi chanhee. gue benerkan?" tanyanya dengan senyum diwajahnya. senyum yang setiap hari ia berikan kepada hampir seluruh warga sekolah.

"iya, gue choi chanhee." jawab chanhee sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan younghoon. ia sibuk membereskan alat tulis yang masih ada di mejanya. supaya tidak terlalu canggung pikirnya. juga karena chanhee tidak biasa menatap orang saat bicara. chanhee selalu merasa takut akan itu.

senyum younghoon semakin lebar. "gue gak mau banyak basa basi karna masih banyak yang harus gue urusin- chanhee, lo tau kan bentar lagi bakal ada pensi? acaranya tiga mingguan lagi. rencananya anak osis mau siswa-siswa nunjukin bakat mereka. nantinya setiap kelas diwakilin sama satu penampilan,"

"kata orang-orang suara lo bagus kan? jadi lo mau kan wakilin kelas lo buat pensi? anak-anak kelas lo juga keliatan gak tertarik. ya lo mau kan?" lanjut nya. 

ini, ini pertama kali bagi chanhee di ajak bicara oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya (tidak ada yang mengajak bicara chanhee jika bukan untuk mengolok-ngoloknya). nada bicaranya, tatapan nya, bagaimana si tinggi memanggil namanya (bukan nama-nama sebutan yang biasa digunakan orang-orang) yang tidak pernah chanhee dapatkan dari orang-orang lain.

chanhee menangguk menyetujui tawaran younghoon.

"yes! akhirnya ada juga di kelas ini. gue tulis ya, hee. makasih ya!" younghoon tersenyum sekali lagi. "udah ya, gue duluan ya chanhee!" pamitnya lalu keluar meninggalkan chanhee yang tidak bergeming. 

senyumnya. salah satu yang tidak chanhee dapatkan dari orang lain. senyum younghoon. mungkin itu adalah senyum biasa yang ia lemparkan pada setiap orang di sekolah ini. tapi untuk chanhee semua ini berbeda.

hari-hari memang terasa sangat berat bagi chanhee. menyakiti diri nya sendiri, bahkan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri sudah pernah ia lakukan. ia selalu benci pada semesta, menyalahkan takdir. tapi hari ini pertama kali nya chanhee berterimakasih pada takdir. chanhee berterimakasih telah dipertemukan dengan pemuda pemilik senyum indah itu. chanhee berterimakasih hari ini ia punya alasan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

-

malam ini hujan turun. chanhee tidak suka hujan. menurut chanhee hujan itu basah dan kotor, menyesakan, menurutnya juga hujan dan langit yang gelap selalu mengingatkan nya pada sesuatu yang buruk, chanhee tidak suka semua itu. 

tubuh chanhee terperanjat, kaget. pemuda berambut pink yang sedang mengulaskan cat pada kanvas itu menghentikan aktivitasnya karena bentakan ayah nya yang disusul teriakan ibu nya di luar kamar bersaut-sautan dengan suara derasnya hujan di luar sana. tanpa harus ia dengarkan lebih lanjut pun ia tahu jika ayahnya pasti sedang marah mungkin karena nilai kakak kedua nya menurun atau apa dan ibu nya mencoba membela anak kesayangan nya itu. atau sebaliknya? ibu mungkin memarahi kakak pertama nya mungkin karena kecerobohan nya, dan ayah pasti membela anak kesayangan nya. 

chanhee mengatur nafas nya yang tidak beraturan, ia menekukan kaki nya, memeluk nya, menutup matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran nya dan tangan nya yang terus bergetar. pertengkaran ibu dan ayah nya tidak jarang terjadi dalam tujuh belas tahun hidup chanhee. dan hal itu pasti dikarenakan mereka yang sama-sama terlalu membela anak kesayangan mereka masing-masing. 

chanhee tertawa sarkas. jika saja ia yang dimarahi oleh ayah nya sekarang pasti ibu nya tidak akan membela nya mati-matian seperti ibu membela kakak kedua nya. begitu pun sebaliknya jika chanhee dimarahi oleh sang ibu. 

kakak kedua nya si anak kesayangan ibu juga kakak pertama nya si anak kesayangan ayah. dan chanhee si anak bungsu, mungkin orang bilang anak bungsu selalu dimanja, disayang semua orang. tetapi itu semua hanyalah angan bagi chanhee. mungkin karena ibu dan ayah nya terlalu fokus dengan anak kesayangan mereka masing-masing atau mungkin karena chanhee tidak sepandai kedua kakak nya membuat chanhee sering dianggap tidak ada di keluarga ini. ah, atau karena dirinya tidak tumbuh seperti anak laki-laki pada umum nya? atau _juga karena chanhee berbeda?_

kakak pertama nya berhasil masuk fakultas kedokteran di universitas nomor satu di negeri ini dan membuat ayah nya sangat bangga. kakak kedua nya yang selalu menempati posisi pertama pararel pada setiap ujian di sekolah nya pasti juga membuat ibu selalu merasa bangga. dan chanhee hanya anak tidak berguna si anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil, tidak berprestasi dalam akademik maupun atletik, anak laki-laki yang seperti perempuan, dan bodoh, itu kata ayah sekitar dua tahun lalu yang terus membekas di pikiran chanhee. 

ya, tidak hanya di sekolah chanhee juga diacuhkan oleh keluarga nya sendiri. persetan, nama keluarga. keluarga seharusnya membuat anak merasa tenang, merasa terlindungi dan merasakan hangat ya kasih sayang bukan membuat chanhee merasa tidak diinginkan seperti ini.

merasa terlalu sesak berada di rumah ini, chanhee mengambil jaket nya, tidak peduli dengan hujan yang ia tidak sukai atau sudah seberapa malamkah ini. chanhee keluar dari rumah nya dengan setengah berlari, orang rumah juga tidak akan ada yang peduli jika ia pergi atau tidak. pikirannya kacau, chanhee hanya berlari tanpa tujuan. kemanapun asal pikiran nya tenang untuk sejenak.

lari chanhee terhenti. alasannya karena; lelah. bukan lelah secara sikis, tapi lelah karena berlari. chanhee membungkukan badannya berusaha untuk mengatur nafas nya. ia telah lari lumanyan jauh tetapi ia tak kunjung juga merasa tenang. tangan nya masih bergetar, gelisah entah karena apa, detak jantung nya tetap berdecak kencang padahal chanhee sudah berusaha keras mengatur nya. 

"chanhee? lo gapapa?" chanhee mulai menegakkan badan nya mencari arah sumber suara. 

itu kim younghoon. dengan seragam lengkap, payung, dan _airpods_ yang terpasang di telinganya. 

lagi-lagi kim younghoon. untuk kedua kali nya itu kim younghoon. si pemuda berambut merah itu lagi-lagi melihat chanhee dalam keadaan seperti ini. untuk kedua kali nya lagi-lagi dia berada di hadapan chanhee yang sedang kacau. 

"lo basah chanhee!" seru si tinggi dengan tatapan khawatir ia mendekatkan diri nya pada chanhee berusaha memayungi mereka berdua. 

hening hanya ada suara air turun dan langkah kaki mereka berdua. dengan younghoon yang memegang payung memayungi mereka berdua, mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. tapi aneh nya chanhee merasa tenang. ia sudah bisa bernafas seperti biasa, detak jantung nya mulai teratur, getaran pada tangannya pun mulai hilang. 

"kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja, hee. kita temen kan?" ucap younghoon dengan senyum serupa dengan senyum nya seminggu yang lalu.

senyum nya yang menjadi alasan chanhee untuk melanjutkan hidup nya minggu lalu, dan senyum nya di malam mendung ini mungkin juga bisa menjadi alasan chanhee untuk melanjutkan hidup. setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan. 

-

atap.

atap gedung sekolah. salah satu tempat untuk chanhee menghabiskan waktu nya di sekolah nya. mungkin karena atap jarang sekali ada siswa-siswa yang pergi kesana. iya, chanhee memang menghindari keramaian. apa lagi orang-orang di sini yang- ah begitulah kalian tahu sendiri.

atap gedung sekolah ini bukan lah seperti yang kalian bayangkan, sama sekali tidak indah. lumanyan berantakan karena banyak barang-barang tidak terpakai yang membangkai di sini. tapi ini tempat yang tenang dan pemandangan langit nya juga lumayan bagus.

disaat sebagian besar siswa pergi ke kantin pada jam istirahat tetapi chanhee dengan _handphone_ dan _airpods_ nya melangkah menuju atap pada jam istirahat.

lantunan lagu dari _iu_ mulai keluar dari _airpods_ milik chanhee, pemuda berambut pink itu menghela nafas dalam saat angin berhembus pada nya. langit hari ini memang cerah tapi angin tetap bertiup kencang.

chanhee ikut bersenandung kecil mengikuti setiap nada pada lagu kesukaan nya yang sedang berputar. sampai-

BRUK

suara benda tejatuh dari arah jam lima membuat chanhee menghentikan sandungan nya, mencopot salah satu _airpods_ yang terpasang di telinga nya, lalu ia berusaha mencari sumber suara.

untuk ketiga kalinya, kim younghoon. 

tatapan mereka beradu. lagi-lagi younghoon tersenyum, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling ia kuasai di dunia ini.

"eh, maaf. ganggu ya?"

senyumnya tetap sama, tapi younghoon yang ini berbeda dengan younghoon di minggu-minggu lalu. jika dua minggu lalu chanhee bertemu younghoon si ketua osis yang sedang mendata penampilan untuk pentas seni, lalu seminggu lalu bertemu dengan younghoon si anak teladan yang baru pulang les, hari ini chanhee bertemu dengan sisi lain dari younghoon.

"kenapa? kaget ya?" si rambut merah itu mulai berjalan mendekati si rambut pink. 

" _i mean_ , bukan kaget karna suara tadi gue yakin lo kaget karna ini kan?" lanjutnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar besi putih dan mengangkat rokok nya. chanhee mengangguk tidak membantah. toh, dia memang kaget karena itu

" _are you okay with this?_ asap nya? gue matiin kalo lo ga kuat sama asap nya" tanya nya menatap chanhee yang sedang menatap pada lapangan sekolah yang terlihat seluruh nya dari atas sini.

" _i'm okay._ lanjut aja."

setelah nya hening. bukan _awkward silence_ , bukan juga _comfortable silence_. entahlah, hanya ada angin yang berhembus, lantunan lagu _iu_ dari _airpods_ chanhee, dan asap rokok younghoon di antara mereka berdua. 

"gue gak sering kok ngerokok kayak gini. cuma kalo lagi kalut banget aja" jelas younghoon walaupun chanhee sama sekali tidak bertanya. 

" _you think i'm perfect,_ kan? selalu ada di peringkat lima besar paralel, ngejabat jadi ketua osis, anak penurut, ramah," lanjut nya lalu tertawa pelan.

" _everyone thinks i'm perfect. but i am not._ gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. gue, lo, orang tua kita, orang-orang hebat, semua orang gak sempurna. tapi _society_ terus nuntut kita buat jadi sempurna. capek kadang-kadang hahaha gue juga manusia kali." younghoon menambil nafas berat lalu tersenyum. ia mendongkakkan kepala nya ke arah langit, menutup mata nya guna merelaksasikan.

chanhee menatap ke arah younghoon (tadi tidak karena chanhee tidak biasa berbicara dengan menatap mata/wajah orang). entah kenapa momen ini terasa sangat- apa ya chanhee susah mendeskripsikan nya. ia merasa hangat dan bahagia, entah kenapa.

anggap saja chanhee sangat lebay, menurut nya momen ini sangat sempurna. langit biru cerah, angin yang bertiup membuat rambut mereka berdua sama-sama berantakan, sorotan cahaya matahari yang tepat mengenai wajah pemuda di samping nya itu membuat pipi chanhee terasa panas, ia yakin pipi nya me merah sekarang. 

pemuda berambut pink itu tersenyum. tidak banyak yang terjadi hari ini, tapi chanhee merasa bahagia. setidak nya hanya untuk hari ini.

-

hari ini tepat tiga minggu setelah hari di mana chanhee berbicara dengan younghoon di siang itu. hari ini berarti hari di mana pentas seni itu dilaksanakan. acara dimulai dari pagi mendekati siang, acara nya berlangsung dua hari, di mana hari pertama sebagai ajang unjuk gigi bagi siswa-siswa kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas diselingin dengan beberapa penampilan dari ekstrakulikular yang meramaikan. sedangkan hari besok itu acara puncak, diisi oleh penampilan dari kelas dua belas dan bintang tamu utama.

langit mulai berubah gelap, chanhee dengan kemeja kotak-kotak flanel berwarna merah dengan _outer_ rajut berwarna putih dan _short_ warna hitam menggoyang-goyangkan kaki nya pelan, merasa cemas dengan penampilan nya nanti.

tinggal dua penampilan lagi sebelum nama nya dipanggil untuk maju ke panggung, chanhee menarik dan menghela nafas nya besar berulang kali berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup nya.

"minum?" younghoon yang baru datang dengan baju kepanitiaan nya ikut duduk di sebelah chanhee dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada nya. chanhee mengambil botol itu lalu meminum nya, ia harap itu bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup nya.

"gak usah terlalu cemas, hee. lo hebat kok, gue yakin orang-orang yang suka ngeledek lo pasti bakal muji-muji lo nanti." ucap younghoon berusaha menenangkan chanhee, tidak lupa dengan senyuman nya. anehnya senyuman itu berhasil membuat chanhee tenang.

"sebentar lagi lo tampil, ayo _stanby_ di belakang panggung." ajak younghoon. chanhee mengangguk lalu berdiri mengikuti younghoon.

penampilan orang-orang sebelum chanhee serasa berjalan dengan cepat. tiba saat chanhee dipanggil oleh salah satu panitia acara untuk naik ke atas panggung, dan itu berarti waktunya tampil. 

younghoon menepuk pundak chanhee sebelum si rambut pink naik ke atas panggung dan berkata, "semangat. lo pasti bisa." chanhee mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan nya dan mulai naik ke atas panggung.

chanhee duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan di atas panggung. lampu di panggung mulai menyala menyorot ke arah nya. suara piano yang akan mengiringi nya menyanyi sudah mengalunkan intro lagu yang akan chanhee nyanyikan. 

pemuda berambut pink melihat itu younghoon ditengah kerumunan orang yang akan menonton nya. younghoon menatap chanhee dan berkata _'you can do this'_ untuk menyemangati chanhee (tapi chanhee tidak mendengarnya terlalu banyak suara di sini). chanhee menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

_warmly rings and spreads_  
_along the sweet melody of the piano_  
_close my two eyes_

seperti lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan chanhee menutup kedua matanya. 

_lean on this music and start my story_

chanhee mulai membuka mata nya kembali. ada puluhan mungkin ratusan pasang mata yang ada di bawah panggung, menikmati penampilan nya. tetapi entahlah, sepasang mata yang chanhee tatap hanyalah sepasang mata teduh milik younghoon. 

_like this, i_  
_i think of the past_  
_why did it hurt so much_  
_past memories and scattered recollections_  
_when the unfamilair world drained my strength_

rasa gugup yang dari tadi chanhee rasakan, sekarang hilang. ia mulai menikmati penampilannya. chanhee tersenyum tipis, tatapan nya masih belum lepas dari si pemuda berambut merah itu. 

_oh then there’s you_  
_inside my chaotic heart_  
_oh it’s you_  
_became sweet rain and made it fall_  
_for a long time, deep in my heart_  
_this precious word I’ve hidden away_  
_i love you_  
_oh, then there’s you_

penampilan nya telah selesai. riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang menonton. tapi chanhee tidak peduli, netra nya hanya tertuju pada kim younghoon yang juga sedang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar ke arah nya seolah mengatakan _you did well, chanhee_. chanhee ikut tersenyum manis. chanhee bahagia. _thank you kim younghoon_ , ucap nya dalam hati. 

-

younghoon datang menghampiri chanhee setelah mengurus sesuatu tentang acara ini bersama panitia-panitia lain nya. ia menepuk pundak chanhee yang sedang bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu milik _baek yerin_ yang sedang di _cover_ oleh siswa di sekolah nya. 

chanhee tersenyum menyapa younghoon lalu melanjutkan menikmati penampilan salah satu lagu kesukaan nya. 

"suka lagu nya?" tanya younghoon. chanhee mengangguk sebagai balasan nya. 

younghoon menatap chanhee cukup lama seolah-olah chanhee adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. tanpa malu, tanpa takut membuat chanhee risih, tanpa peduli pandangan orang kenapa ia menatap sesama pemuda dengan begitu dalam. 

"kenapa?" tanya chanhee merasa risih diperhatikan oleh younghoon lumanyan lama. 

penampilan tadi telah selesai tetapi penonton banyak yang menginginkan _encore_ , jadi mereka menampilkan lagu lain. chanhee tidak iri karena penampilan nya memang sebagus itu. malah ia _excited_ karena mereka pasti akan menyanyikan lagu dari _baek yerin_ yang lain nya. 

"kenapa younghoon?" ulang chanhee karena younghoon tidak kunjung menjawab nya. kali ini bahkan mata chanhee menatap younghoon (tadi tidak soalnya terlalu _excited_ soal penampilan _encore_ ). 

_"can i kiss you?"_ tanya younghoon membuat mata chanhee membulat. penampilan _encore_ siswa tadi sudah mulai, ini lagu _favorite_ chanhee juga tetapi chanhee lebih fokus pada ucapan pemuda tinggi di pinggir nya. 

"hah?" 

_"i said can i kiss you?"_ kata younghoon setengah teriak. tapi orang-orang pasti tidak akan mendengar nya, karena suara musik jauh lebih keras. 

"gue denger. tapi maksud gue- ah udahlah. lo gila?!" chanhee juga ikut berbicara dalam volume yang sama dengan younghoon tadi.

younghoon tertawa pelan, _"maybe?"_

 _"because of you."_ lanjutnya masih dengan tawa pelan nya. wajah chanhee berubah menjadi sedikit kesal, meninju bahu younghoon pelan. 

_you'll never know_  
_how much your voice attracts me, boy_  
_it's exceptional_

"gue serius, chanhee. _i like you since- idk, first time i saw you at a cafe. that day you were very very pretty-i mean_ sekarang juga _you still pretty, you are always pretty. but_ sumpah _that day i feel you were super pretty. that day you wore white shirt, jeans short, blue flowery vest, and blue baret. i saw you sang in that cafe and you voice were so sweet. and i just fell for you? i was very happy when i know we're going to the same school,_ " jelasnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum _excited_ nya. 

_especially_  
_when you're playing the song for me_  
_i can't take my eyes away_

"gue cari tau nama lo, kelas lo, semua nya. tapi gue terlalu cupu buat nyapa lo setiap kita papasan. _glad,_ akhirnya gue bisa punya kesempatan buat ngomong sama lo _for the first time_ tiga minggu lalu. _and now that feeling are grow. i love you choi chanhee, can i kiss you now?_ " lanjut nya memajukan wajah nya tepat di depan wajah chanhee. posisi mereka begitu dekat. walaupun banyak orang di sini tapi karena posisi ini chanhee bisa mencium _younghoon's scent._

_can i walk with you?_  
_or have a tea with you_  
_your scent makes me_  
_feel like i live in Paris_

mata chanhee menunjukan keraguan. chanhee senang karena ternyata ia tidak jatuh cinta sendirian dan younghoon yang menyukai nya duluan, tapi ia masih tidak percaya masa younghoon akan mencium nya di sini? di tengah banyak orang? gila itu bisa membuat reputasi seorang kim younghoon si ketua osis turun. apa lagi dengan chanhee yang seorang laki-laki. chanhee hanya khawatir jika younghoon akan seperti dirinya. menjadi olok-olokan orang-orang. 

"di sini?! lo gila! di sini banyak orang lo ha-" 

younghoon menempelkan bibirnya pada milik chanhee, berhasil membuat omelan chanhee terputus. tangan si tinggi meraih tangan chanhee lalu menggenggam nya sebelum mulai memangut chanhee. si rambut pink membelalakkan mata nya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membalas ciuman younghoon. chanhee mulai menikmati nya dan menutup matanya. 

_can i love you?_  
_giving my all to you_  
_you_

ciuman mereka terlepas. younghoon melirik chanhee lalu tertawa entah kenapa, tapi itu membuat chanhee ikut tertawa. tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain, chanhee tersenyum. 

malam yang indah, kim younghoon, penampilan nya yang sukses, dan ciuman pertama chanhee di tengah-tengah lagu _favorite_ nya. jika chanhee harus memilih satu momen bahagia selama hidupnya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia pasti akan memilih malam ini.

**Author's Note:**

> im suck at making title huhuㅠㅠ. anyway thanks for reading! bbangnyu is my favorite among the boyz ships hshshshs and I'm just so excited to post this🥺. the song chanhee sings is secret by taeyeon THAT'S WONDERFUL SONG OMG. please correct me if i made mistakes! thanks for reading <3


End file.
